Connexion
by ThunderBell9
Summary: Neuville est un lycéen français qui entretient une correspondance avec un lycéen anglais, Harry Potter. Lorsque Neuville part en Angleterre pour un échange scolaire, ils apprennent à mieux se connaitre. Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. NLxHP


Voilà un nouveau petit OS. Il m'est venu comme ça alors que je cherchais à écrire une fiction sur ce couple là en particulier parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Harry/Neville en français ;-)

Enjoy !

* * *

Les paroles en caractères normaux = anglais

Les paroles en italique = français

* * *

**Connexion**

Neville rit encore une fois devant son portable avant qu'il ne doive l'éteindre, il allait embarquer.

Juste une heure plus tard son avion, qui décollait de Paris, atterrit à Londres.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 6 mois que Neville entretenait une correspondance avec un anglais qu'il avait rencontré sur internet. Bon en fait c'était plutôt ses parents qui avaient insisté vu son piètre niveau en anglais. Ce fut donc sous contrainte qui se trouva un correspondant anglophone. Il fit la rencontre d'Harry, un anglais de son âge. Ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer des e-mails tous les deux et Neuville découvrit que, comme lui, Harry était aussi contraint par ses parents de se trouver un correspondant étranger pour, selon eux, « s'ouvrir à d'autre culture ». Lorsque Neville lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait choisit le français sachant que c'était une langue très difficile, Harry lui avait répondu avec audace que le français était une langue qui lui faisait craquer les anglaises et qu'il pouvait insulter ses professeurs sans que ceux-ci n'y comprennent quelque chose. Neuville avait d'abord été étonné par la réponse, il avait ensuite rit comme une baleine. C'était pas vraiment une raison conventionnelle pour apprendre une langue, ça !

Pendant 6 longs mois Harry et Neville avaient conversé par mails interposés et ils avaient apprit à se connaitre sans même s'avoir vu. Pour Neuville c'était étrange car il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aux gens. Il n'y avait guère qu'à sa meilleure amie Hermione à qui il confiait tout. Neville était un garçon très timide mais comme il était curieux cela compensait sur internet. Neuville sortit de ses pensées et entreprit de trouver sa valise dans le tourniquet. De justesse il s'empara de son énorme valise. Bah oui, il avait prévu pour la semaine. Sauf qu'il s'était peut-être un peu emballé, se dit-il en traînant la lourde valise derrière lui. Mais bon il était trop tard pour s'en faire maintenant. Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie il se demanda si Harry allait venir le chercher. Ce fut alors frénétique qu'il chercha un garçon de son âge (peine perdu il y en avait tant) portant une pancarte à son nom. A la place, il vit un couple assez jeune agiter une pancarte à son nom avec un grand sourire. Neville sourit, il était un peu déçu mais ce couple avait l'air si gentil alors il fut rassuré.

Le couple en question était Mr et Mrs Potter, les parents d'Harry. Des deux c'était la femme qui était le plus excité. Lorsque Neuville arriva jusqu'à eux, elle l'engouffra dans ses bras comme s'il était un ami de longue date. Neville en fut surpris. Il n'y avait guère que sa mère (à son grand désespoir) et Hermione pour le prendre ainsi dans leurs bras. Mrs Potter le relâcha.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lily Potter. Appelle-moi Lily, prononça-t-elle de son accent typiquement londonien, bien qu'elle ait réussit à dire "_Bonjour_" en français.

« Voici mon mari James, » continua-t-elle en désignant l'homme derrière elle.

« Enchanté de vous connaitre », dit timidement Neville.

L'hyperactivité de la mère d'Harry le mettait à l'aise car elle lui rappelait sa mère (un hasard ?) et le regard chaleureux de James le convainquit complètement. Cette semaine commençait bien décida Neville en suivant les deux adultes vers la sortie.

« Harry ! Descend ! Neville est arrivé ! » Cria Lily en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Des bruits saccadés retentirent dans la maison, indiquant que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers probablement en courant et sans se soucier d'être entendu. Neville leva les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier pour voir le garçon qui fonçait vers lui. Harry s'arrêta pile devant son homologue. Les deux garçons se détaillèrent du regard, après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais vu, Neville n'ayant pas voulu envoyer de photo et Harry ne le voulait pas aussi si Neville ne le faisait pas. Neville détailla Harry du regard. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry serait aussi beau : grand, les cheveux noirs et des yeux verts en amande, il devait faire tomber toutes les filles. Rien à voir avec lui. Même s'il était presque aussi grand qu'Harry (il devait lui manquer même pas deux centimètres), ses cheveux châtains et son regard d'un marron banal, il avait tout juste du mal à ne pas se faire embêter à l'école. Neville essaya de ne pas trop dévisager son vis-à-vis car celui-ci le regardait aussi. Puis il lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Harry. Content de te voir en vrai. »

Neville cligna des yeux le temps que le sens de la phrase parvienne à son cerveau. Puis il essaya de sourire.

« Enchanté. Moi, c'est Neville Longdubat. Mais tu le sais déjà. »

Ils se sourirent avec complicité.

« Viens je vais te faire visiter », dit Harry en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait fini de lui faire visiter toutes les pièces de la maison et les deux adolescents étaient maintenant dans la chambre d'ami que Neville emprunterait durant toute la semaine. Neville était tranquillement en train de ranger ses affaires tandis qu'il faisait qu'il faisait la discussion avec Harry qui était affalé sur le lit double. Evidemment comme aucun des deux n'était à l'aise avec la langue de l'autre, ils discutaient dans une sorte de _franglais_ en y mêlant des gestes pour se faire comprendre. Malgré cela les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient bien, ce qui rassura Neville. Il avait été tellement inquiet qu'Harry soit déçu en lorsqu'il le verrait en vrai. Lui en tout cas ne l'était pas du tout. Harry était gentil et sociable (comme il avait déjà pu s'en apercevoir avant, dans les mails qu'ils s'envoyaient) mais il était aussi beau et chaleureux. Ou alors les Anglais étaient plus gentils avec les étrangers, ou alors c'était spécial à Harry. Ou… Neville s'obligea à reporter son attention sur Harry qui avait fini de jouer avec son Rubik's Cube et qui avait approché son visage du sien. Dangereusement trop près. Neville sursauta et rougit.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais manger », articula juste Harry.

Il souriait de la réaction très intéressante de son correspondant. Ses joues rosées, son air surpris et sa bouche qui s'ouvrait sans que rien n'en sorte. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Serait-il… ? Harry ne termina pas la question pourtant exprimée dans sa tête. C'était impossible se raisonna-t-il. Neville, lui, hocha juste la tête sans se douter des interrogations qui forçait l'esprit de son nouvel ami. Qui d'ailleurs n'en laissa rien paraître non plus puisqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Lily avait déjà préparé le déjeuné après tout on était dimanche et la tradition Potter voulait qu'il y ait un déjeuné en famille. Neville, qui n'avait jamais eu cela dans sa famille, en parut surpris mais il aida les Potter avec plaisir. Pour une fois, les Potter n'avaient aucun invité sinon lui. Habituellement il y avait au moins les parents de Lily (mais ils étaient partis cette fois en vacances) ou les parents de James (mais Mamie Potter avait mal à la hanche) et souvent les deux. A l'occasion, ils invitaient les amis d'Harry : Ron, Blaise et Draco.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à table, que même les balbutiements de Neuville n'arrivèrent pas à entamer. Neville trouvaient qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une famille telle que celle des Potter. Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à discuter avec Lily ou à s'amuser avec Harry. Tant et si bien que la journée se termina rapidement et il fut le temps de penser à aller se coucher et à penser au jour d'école qui arrivait.

Devant la grille de l'école, Neville marqua un temps d'arrêt, attirant le regard d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Neville secoua la tête.

« Rien. L'école n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir. »

Harry sembla comprendre.

« Tu es adorable, il vont t'aimer. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Neville hocha la tête, peu sur. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans les relations sociales avec d'autres personnes de son âge. Il était trop timide. Mais il sourit à Harry, il était tellement gentil avec lui.

Finalement Harry avait eu raison. Les gens de sa classe étaient gentils, accueillants mais surtout curieux. Toute la matinée ils l'avaient questionné, lui avait demandé son avis. Neville n'était pas habitué, lui qui était toujours si transparent. Là, les Anglaises de son âge trouvaient sa timidité adorable et son accent français **so sexy.**

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva aussi à la table d'Harry renfrogné entouré de ses amis (il avait miraculeusement réussi à chasser les curieux et les pots de colle) et faisait plus connaissance avec eux. La bande d'Harry était composée de Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Ron Weasley, ces derniers faisant partie des familles les plus vieilles et les plus rivales du pays. Il était incroyable que ces deux là soient devenus amis bien qu'ils ne perdaient jamais aucune occasion pour se disputer, ce qui faisait bien rire Neville bien qu'il ne comprenne pas toujours tout. Blaise était plus discret mais tout aussi sympathique. Bien que rien avoir avec Draco, un jeune homme très dynamique et expansif.

« Dis Neuville, tu as déjà fait un french kiss ? », demanda Draco.

Son visage était à deux centimètres de celui de Neville. Il avait posé la question à la fin du repas.

"_Un_ french kiss ?!" pensa le brun. Un baiser à la française. Neuville rougit intensément. Ce genre de question ! Mais il hocha la tête. Il était timide mais fallait pas abuser non plus. Draco sourit de toutes ses dents. _"Qu'est-ce qu'il projette de faire ?"_ se demanda le jeune homme, le sourire angélique du blond étant plus inquiétant que sympathique.

« Vraiment ? »

Avant que Neville ne s'en rende compte il avait les lèvres collées à celles de Draco Malfoy. Les seuls mots qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Neville étaient "_Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?",_ alors qu'après avoir investit sa bouche, le blond se retirait avec un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le brun vit Harry engueuler (bien qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qui ce disait mais le ton suffisait et les « fucking » aidait surement aussi) le blond alors que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Ron, lui, était bouche bée, surement choqué par la scène et Blaise mort de rire ou pas loin. Avec une moue colérique, Harry empoigna le bras de Neville, qui était encore un peu perdu, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, ils étaient dans une cours de l'ancien château qui servait d'école.

« _Je suis désolé Neville. Draco est gay et un peu_… excentrique. »

Harry semblait chamboulé. Non plutôt consterné. _"Peut-être pense-t-il que je vais me vexer ?"_ Neville attrapa l'épaule d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je ne suis pas fâché, tu sais. »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Il enleva doucement la main de Neville resté de son épaule et se tourna vers lui.

« On devrait y retourner. Les cours vont reprendre », dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Neville ressentit cela comme un courant d'air glacé. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry ? Ne pouvant pas répondre à cette question de lui-même, il se pressa de rejoindre l'Anglais.

Tout le reste de la journée et même le chemin de retour se fit dans une étrange et pesante ambiance entre Harry et Neville. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu les autres élèves pour détourner Neville de l'attitude froide d'Harry. Mais cela ne dura pas puisqu'il **vivait** avec Harry. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'ils puissent se réconcilier tous les deux. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Harry ne lui parle plus, ne le regarde plus. En cet instant il regrettait presque d'être venu. Il avait le don de tout gâcher.

En rentrant ils passèrent la soirée chacun dans leur chambre à ruminer leurs pensées. Tant et si bien que cela inquiéta Lily et James, après tout Harry était leur unique fils chéri et ils commençaient vraiment à beaucoup apprécier le petit français en séjour chez eux. Mais ils se résolurent à ne rien faire de peur d'aggraver les choses, et James était d'avis qu'Harry apprenne à gérer ses relations.

Lorsque Neville trouva le courage d'aller voir Harry il était déjà 22 heures anglaises. Car il avait tourné dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée était d'aller voir Harry et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Et aussi lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui, il était son ami. Alors il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry avant de se dégonfler et perdre courage. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte mais remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il avança l'oreille. Au début il ne comprit rien ou alors un mot sur deux. Harry semblait en colère contre quelqu'un. Puis tout d'un coup la colère se dégonfla comme une baudruche percée et fit place à la tristesse. Le cœur de Neville se serra.

« Tu savais qu'il m'intéressait, Draco », souffla Harry. « Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? De tous, pourquoi lui ? »

Le ton de Harry était malheureux et si Neuville n'avait pas comprit tous les mots, le sens de la phrase ne lui échappa pas. Ce fut comme si son cœur allait se briser. Harry était amoureux de quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi touché, Harry était sensé être un ami. Neville retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le trouve là. Pas alors que des larmes menaçaient de perler de ses yeux.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuné fut silencieux et pesant. Harry arborait une mine fermée comme dans ses très mauvais jours et Neville avait les yeux rougis. Ils semblaient aussi que tous les deux avaient eu des problèmes de sommeil. Ils ne parlaient pas, mangeaient à peine. Lily les regarda avec une mine désolée mais se résolu à se taire.

Comme la veille, ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'école en silence même si Neville ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil discret à Harry qui semblait ne rien remarquer, enfermé dans ses pensées. Et toute la matinée se passa ainsi. Neville faisait semblant que tout allait bien et laissait les autres de la classe le distraire tandis qu'Harry était toujours collé à Ron et Blaise.

A la cantine ce midi-là, Draco n'en put plus. Il se rendait compte de la portée de son geste. Harry ne lui parlait qu'à peine et pire il était vraiment triste. Le blond se mordit la lèvre du bas. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il planta son regard dans celui de Neville et lui demanda de le suivre. Il ignora au passage le regard blessé d'Harry.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant dans un couloir vide.

« Malfoy ? »

Neville était surpris que le blond l'ait emmené là. Il vit l'autre garçon déglutir difficilement et fut encore plus curieux.

« _Neuville, je… euh,_ » commença Draco en un français parfait. « _Je suppose que j'ai mal agit avec toi. Je suis désolé mais ne soit pas en froid avec Harry pour cela. Il t'aime beaucoup._ »

Neville était choqué. Malfoy parlait français. Harry l'aimait bien ! Malfoy s'excusait ?

« _Tu parles français ? _», fut tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres.

Neville aurait voulu se taper la tête contre le mur. De toutes les questions qu'il avait, il lui demandait s'il parlait français. Quel idiot ! Draco ne put retenir un rire.

_« Evidemment mes ancêtres les plus lointains étaient français et ma cousine préférée, Fleur, est française et on parle souvent en français ou en anglais. »_

Neville hocha la tête, un peu absent mais finit par rejoindre le rire de Draco qui le traitait d'idiot. Ils ne virent pas Harry arriver derrière eux, l'air sombre. Draco prit un air coupable alors que le rire de Neville se coinça dans sa gorge. S'il devait se fier à l'expression plus que froide du jeune homme, Neville se demandait qu'est-ce qui faisait dire à Draco qu'Harry l'aimait bien.

_« Vas-y parle lui, »_ lui glissa à l'oreille Draco alors qu'il rejoignait Ron et Blaise.

Bien qu'il ait bien entendu le conseil du blond, Neville n'eut pas le courage de le faire alors l'après midi se déroula comme la veille. Peut-être pire encore. Mais il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas que toute sa semaine soit gâchée par un malentendu et vu comme la situation se détériorait rapidement… . Neville réussit à coincer Harry dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres. Heureusement les parents d'Harry étaient absents.

« Harry, attends ! » dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Ledit Harry dégagea durement son bras mais accepta de lui accorder son attention.

« Je… euh… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Bredouilla-t-il dans un anglais approximatif. « Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien. En tout cas moi je t'aime bien. »

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus encore. Neville le regarda se mordiller les lèvres, il semblait chercher ses mots. Pourtant ce que pouvait dire Harry lui passait au dessus de la tête, son attention était concentrée sur ses lèvres gonflées qui rougissaient. Sans qu'aucun deux ne le voient venir, les lèvres de Neville se retrouvèrent plaquées contre celles d'Harry. Celui-ci répondit rapidement au baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer. Ils se séparèrent alors brusquement et Neville se répandit en excuses balbutiantes, mélange de français et d'anglais. Mais Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche, le faisant taire efficacement.

« J'ai aimé. », dit-il doucement. « Sinon je t'aurais arrêté, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Les mots d'Harry mirent un temps à arriver au cerveau, mais quand cela se fit Neville sourit. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore.

Rapidement, le baiser devint passionné et Harry ne tarda pas à coincer Neville contre le mur, sa bouche faisant son chemin sur son cou.

« A… Attend Harry ! Pour Malfoy… »

Harry leva brusquement la tête, le regard dur.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais il ne pensait pas te faire du mal lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. »

Le regard d'Harry était toujours aussi sombre et borné. Neville prit dans ses mains le visage du brun.

_« S'il te plait ? » _

Puis il commença à parsemer le visage face à lui de petits baisers.

« Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse Harry », souffla-t-il. « Depuis le début. »

Harry rougit et commença à fondre sous les attentions du français. Il le saisit par les cheveux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, s'échauffant mutuellement. Ils commencèrent à gémir sourdement dans la bouche de l'autre et les mains étaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

« Neville… dans ma chambre… », dit Harry à bout de souffle contre les lèvres de l'autre brun.

Difficilement il réussit à se détendre de l'autre et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Il y eut un moment de flottement. L'air était empli d'une tension chaude et les deux adolescents se regardaient, la respiration haletante mais comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry, lui, dévorait Neville des yeux.

« Neville. Tu es sur ? » Demanda Harry même si c'était un peu à contre cœur. Il voulait tellement Neville. Celui-ci laissa son regard errer sur le corps d'Harry et hocha la tête.

Ce fut à peine s'ils ne finirent pas par se sauter dessus tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement comme s'ils s'étaient séparés depuis des mois et pas embrassé dans le couloir il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Les mains devinrent baladeuses, se faufilant sous les vêtements à la recherche de peau nue. Ils soupiraient de concert dans la bouche de l'autre. Neville avait agrippé les fesses d'Harry et les massait comme pour graver dans sa mémoire leur forme et leur texture, tandis qu'Harry avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Neville et titillait les mamelons durcis de l'autre.

Bientôt les vêtements se défirent un tee-shirt par-dessus la tête, une chemise ouverte, une braguette dé-zippée. Chaque vêtement ôté semblait alimenter le feu et la passion des deux jeunes hommes, les faisant se frotter l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court. Par un étrange tour de force, Harry avait réussi à allonger Neville sur son lit et était assis sur ses hanches.

Ils étaient maintenant nus tous les deux et leurs excitations dressées pour l'autre. Harry se pencha vers la table de nuit et en sortit lubrifiant et préservatifs. Il embrassa Neville au passage puis se pencha à son oreille.

« J'ai envie de te sentir en moi. » Susurra Harry au comble de l'excitation. Neville n'eut même pas besoin de traduction. « _Baise-moi._ » Ajouta-t-il en français avec un clin d'œil.

« _Tu ne connais que des mots vulgaires en français Harry, _» sourit Neuville en empoignant plus durement les hanches d'Harry.

Ce dernier gémit mais réussit à étaler le liquide froid sur les doigts de son amant.

La température de la pièce était infernale alors que Neville jouait avec le trou d'Harry. Ce dernier n'était plus que gémissements et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'empaler sur les doigts de Neville enfoui en lui. Le français ne put s'empêcher, il se redressa et prit la bouche de celui qu'il aimait, mordillant sensuellement les lèvres charnues, avalant les soupirs de plaisir du petit brun.

« Neuville… Met-là. Maintenant. » Haleta Harry.

Les doigts de Neville étaient bons – vraiment bons mais il avait besoin de plus. Il voulait cette longueur tendue à l'intérieur de lui, le prenant avec force.

Neville sortit ses doigts lentement du corps d'Harry, se forçant au calme. S'il ne le faisait pas il était sur qu'il retournerait Harry et s'enfoncerait en lui sans aucune délicatesse tellement il était excité par Harry. Mais il n'eut plus aucune chance lorsqu'Harry, comme s'il n'avait que du mépris pour ses efforts, frotta indécemment son entrée contre le bout de son sexe puis s'empala dessus. L'accueillant peu à peu dans son corps chaud. Neville s'arrêta de respirer à cet instant et employa toute sa concentration à ne pas bouger. Bon sang, Harry ne l'avait même encore prit tout entier. Il se contentait de la prendre centimètre par centimètre. Voulait-il le rendre fou ? Mais il n'eut pas plus le loisir d'y penser lorsqu'il sentit Harry avaler toute sa longueur en lui. Il commença plutôt à bouger sous les encouragements d'Harry. Bientôt plus aucun d'eux ne se contrôlait, pire encore ils s'enfonçaient dans cette atmosphère pleine de luxure. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient proches de la jouissance. Neville vint alors attraper la virilité trempée d'Harry et fit quelques mouvements afin de l'amener à se libérer. Harry se cambra plus fort et cria un "Je t'aime" retentissant avant de jouir violemment. Il gémit sourdement lorsqu'il sentit Neville se rependre en lui. Ce dernier avait jouit en sentant Harry se resserrer tout autours de lui créant une pression délicieuse qui le fit partir.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés près l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur respiration. Neville avait prit Harry dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Il était heureux, Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« _Je t'aime_ », dit-il dans ses cheveux d'Harry, le faisant aussi sourire contre son épaule.

A partir de cet instant Harry et Neville étaient devenu inséparable, conscient tous les deux du peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant que Neville ne doivent rentrer. Ils profitaient ainsi au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait. Cependant cela n'avait pas empêché Neville de se faire quelques amis avant de partir entre autre Draco (qui avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Harry) et une certaine Parvati Patil, une indienne de la classe d'Harry qui l'avait aidé depuis le premier jour qu'il était arrivé.

Le dimanche où Neville devait partir arriva trop vite au gout des deux amoureux. La veille, après avoir passé toute la journée avec leurs amis, Harry et Neville s'étaient montré de toutes les façons possibles combien ils s'aimaient et ne s'oublieraient pas.

Le jour du départ, sur le quai de l'Eurostar, Harry et Neville retenaient à grand peine leurs larmes car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir avant un bon moment et le plus tôt serait les prochaines vacances qui étaient dans plusieurs mois.

Neville embrassa une dernière fois son amour puis monta dans le train en route pour la France. La dernière chose qu'il vit de l'Angleterre fut Harry qui lui faisait des signes d'au revoir de la main. Et ses larmes aussi.

Fin

* * *

Oh la la ! En relisant cet OS je me suis rendue compte que c'était neuneu ! Vraiment guimauve. Et limite PWP aussi lol. Bref, en espérant que vous avez aimé^^


End file.
